The House
by BrokenGirlWithBrokenDreams
Summary: AH OOC, Bell and her friends do some research on the house down the street that was built ten years ago on an Indian Barial ground. They've made plans to check it out. Will they live or become sirits? Sucky summary sorry


_Chapter One_

My name is Isabella Marie Dower Swan. I'm adopted, but my parents love me like I was their own. I'm sixteen and a half years old and I'm a senior in High School. I skipped a couples grades, as to if you were wondering why I'm only sixteen and a half and a senior. Anyway, I was adopted when I was six so ten and a half years ago. I have six best friends and I go to school with five of them. The sixth was my brother's girlfriend before him past away. Their names and ages are Alice Brandon age seventeen going on eighteen, Emmett Cullen age eighteen, Rosalie Hale age eighteen, Jasper Hale age eighteen, Sara Jessica age twenty-six, and last but not least my favorite of all is Edward Cullen. He's my next door neighbor and he was my first friend when I moved here. We've been really close ever since. I've even fallen in love with him. But no one but me knows. Jasper and Rosalie are twins and Emmett and Edward are cousins, but Emmett's parents past away when he was little so Edward's parents adopted him. Alice is an only child but her mom is pregnant with a baby boy, so she won't be alone for forever.

It was Saturday morning, nine AM. October tenth. I was trying to go back to sleep from waking up from a crash down stairs earlier. I turned over on my back and opened my eyes slowly and saw amber colored orbs staring at me. I screamed and rolled off the bed. "Sorry, B. Didn't mean to scare you that bad." She laughed. That's Alice by the way.

"Alice, you did too. You nearly gave the girl a heart attack." Sara said. My brother Danny's Ex-girlfriend before he died.

"Anyway, we got more research on that house of yours, Bella. Get up and get dressed so we could head over to Jasper and Rose's house." Emmett said. I groaned and stood up.

"Get out." I told them, they all walked out, and then I noticed Edward wasn't with them. Lucky dude probably got to sleep in. not for long. I quickly got dressed in dark skinny jeans, a red top, converse, and my favorite leather jacket and grabbed my cell and bag before heading downstairs. "Okay, I'm ready. So let's go get Edward." I said. We all headed out of the house and next door to Emmett's and Edward's place. I walked in considering we were all best friends and walked up to his room. I opened his door and saw him sleeping with his head hanging off the side of the bed. I shook my head and walked over to his bed. Everyone was silently laughing behind their hands. They know what was going to happen. I do it every Saturday. I took a huge breath and jumped on him yelling; "Wake up, Edward!" He screamed awake, right in my face which made me scream. When we stopped screaming we burst out laughing. Then I stopped and looked at him. I poked his face and everyone laughed and Edward just looked at me weird.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I am poking your face." I answered.

"Why?"

"Because your cheek is squishy, now get dressed. We got more research on the house." I jumped off the bed and went downstairs with everyone trailing behind me. Carlisle was already at work so it was just Esme cleaning the kitchen. "Morning, Esme. How are you?" I asked sitting down on one of the bar stools.

"Good morning, Bella. I'm good thank you for asking. You guys get more research on the house down the street?" She asked. Esme knows all about our research on the house down the street. It was haunted and we wanted to know what was haunting it.

"That's what they said. Just twenty more days and we finally get to actually look in the house. Having your dad is a very important person to the city can really pay off." I said. Edward came down the stairs then yawning and pulling on a jacket. "It's about time. Now let's go. Bye, Esme." Sara said. We could hear a faint bye in the distance while we walked outside. We could drive to Rose and Jasper's house but we like walking. I don't know why but, it helps us think. "Just twenty more days, then we'll finally see what's inside that house." Jasper said.

"I know. I can't wait." Rose said.

"Neither can the rest of us, hopefully we'll see a ghost." Emmett said, freaking Alice out a little.

"Emmett, don't. You're scaring me." Alice whined while running away from Emmett and into Jasper's arms.

"Stop scaring the poor girl, or I'll have to scare you." Sara said, poking Emmett in the chest. She towered over him and Emmett stopped walking and sat on the ground pouting.

"Emmett, get up." He didn't listen. "Emmett, seriously get up." I said, hitting him softly in the shoulder. He had a terrified expression on his face. I kneeled down next to him. "Emmett, are you okay?" He shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, kneeling on the other side of Emmett.

"Come on, I couldn't have scared you that bad. Could I?" Sara asked. I shook my head. I looked in the direction Emmett was looking and my eyes widened. Sitting there was his old dog that he had. He died when he got hit by a truck. "No way," I whispered. Everyone looked in the same direction and gasped. Well Alice screamed. Jasper put a hand over her mouth.

"Well, I'm gone. Have fun." Sara said before leaving.

"You traitor," I whispered after her. She just flipped me off. After all we've been through. I stood up slowly and looked the dead dog right in the eyes. "Hey, Joe," I said. His name was Joe and he always barked when we called his name. But he didn't bark. He growled. "Come here, puppy. It's okay, don't worry I won't hurt you." the dog sat up on all fours and charged at me. I just stood there. I was frozen in the spot. I felt something pull on my hand and I started being pulled away from the dog. "Emmett, that's not your dog. It's a crazed dog wanting blood! He wants _your _blood!" I screamed at him. Edward still had my hand. I couldn't run on my own, not now.

"I didn't do anything! Why would he want to kill _me_? Of all the people he knows it had to be me!" He shouted. When I was finally able to run on my own I took my hand from Edward's and started running even harder. All those years of Soccer are finally paying off. We kept running until we reached Rose and Jasper's house, which was like twenty blocks. We ran inside and closed and locked the door behind us, right before the dog got in, too. 'Your parents are out of town right?" I asked, breathing heavily. They nodded. The dog kept banging on the door. When it was gone I looked through the peephole and saw nothing. "He's gone. But where did he go?" I asked myself.

"I don't know but let's go to Jasper's room and see what he found on the house." Edward said, pulling me away from the door. We walked up to Jasper's room and saw something on the screen of his computer. It was the house, after they built it of course. Right now it looks eary and not very friendly. "Oh my sweet potato pie, it's beautiful. Or was anyway, how did it get so creepy?" I asked.

"Old age maybe?" Emmett suggested.

"No, the house was only built ten years ago. The year I came into town. And besides, it says right here that it was built on an Indian Graveyard. So it can't be old age." I reasoned.

"Maybe it was the spirits of the departed. It says that the lady that built that house used some kind of spell to rid the house of negitave energy but used the wrong one and let all the evil spirits out. And they obviously wanted their ground back so they killed her and her and a few others in the house." Alice said, shocking all of us. "What? Just because I don't like scary stuff doesn't mean I don't like to research it. Gosh, you are all so judgmental." She mumbled the last part. I laughed lightly. Then I heard a lout smack.

"Emmett, what did you do?" I asked turning around in time to see him get hit again.

"I did nothing. But I did kind of spill soda on Rose's shoes, she hit me for it, I denied it, she hit me again. It happens almost everyday." Only Emmett can get hit that many times.

"That explains so much." Jasper said, earning a smack from Emmett whoe arned a smack from Rose who got a smack from Alice who got a smack from Edward. I felt so left out. I reached over and smack Jasper. "Hey, what was that for?" He asked.

"I felt left out. So, Alice, you know the whole story about the house?" She nodded. "Can you tell me?" I asked. She nodded again.

"The house was built ten years ago……..

_The house that is said to be haunted was built ten years ago on an Indian Graveyard. The woman of the house wanted to make sure that all the negitave energy was out of the house before she could ofically move in. She conjured up a spell that she thought would rid all the evil spirits, but only made them come up from the grave. They wanted revenge on them for building on their land. They made bad things happen. I'll start with the man of the house. He was cheating on his wife with the house maid. She was an Indian herself. She wanted them to get caught so the husband would die. They were in the attic when the wife stumbled upon them. The wife was so outraged that she and the hous maid both pushed the man out of the window. Of caurse the wife was posesed by the spirits. The maid however wasn't, however she wanted revenge as well. They had a daughter. She was good friends with the maid. They were the best of friends. Since the daughter wasn't a loud outside or to go to public schools the maid schooled her. She was her only friend. And one day when the girl was playing she heared someone calling her, out of instinc she left her little replica of the house in the den and followed the voice. But she wasn't seen after she left the den. People think she ran away, others say she was murdered by the spirits. But that same day was the day they found the maid nothing but rotten flesh. Out of scarce they through her body into her caouters and never opened it again. The gaurds were too afraid to find out what was wrong so they hung themselves. Only one body was discovered. It was the body of the most loyal guard. His skin was blue, his eyes were wide open, and he was just ahnging there on a rope. The wife could tsand no longer looking at the thing that she locked the doors to the mirror room and lost the key. Soon when everyone was dead except her the spirits of the departed cornered her. She of caurse was not fazed. She wanted to become one with them, and one with the house. So the house forever stands. And while the house lives, so do them._

And that's the story. Scary isn't it?" Alice said. I was clutching Edward for dear life. Not much scared me, but that story freaked me out. Especially since all of it happened down the street. "I don't like that story." I said. "But it was awesome!" it may have freaked me out, but it was still so cool. I looked at the clock on the computer and saw that it was already nine AM. "I should probably get home. You guys want to spend the night? Parents are out of town for the week, just like Rose and Jasper's parents. And I don't think I want to be in the hosue by myself after hearing that story." I offered.

"I'm in," said Alice.

"Me, too," said Rose.

"Don't forget me," said Jasper.

"I guess me and Eddie here are in, too. You know since we live right next door to each other," said Emmett with a yawn.

"Don't call me Eddie, and yeah I guess I'll stay," said Edward.

"Okay cool, Jasper, Rose, you guys get your stuuf and we'll walk to Alice's place for her and Edwrad and Emmett can get their stuff when we get to my house. Kay let's go." I said and walked out of the room with them following behind me.


End file.
